


realisation

by mangochai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochai/pseuds/mangochai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai finds himself at a loss for words when Takeda looks up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	realisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birates (finershit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finershit/gifts).



> This was fun to work on! I hope you like this piece!

 


End file.
